


Pixies

by snakeling



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-08
Updated: 2005-09-08
Packaged: 2017-10-07 04:20:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/61360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snakeling/pseuds/snakeling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How did Lockhart manage to put all those pixies back in their cage?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pixies

Lockhart was still trying to put the pixies back into their cage when he heard a throat clear behind him. He turned, and there was Snape leaning against the doorjamb with a sardonic smile on his lips.

“Having problems, _Professor_?”

The heavy irony wasn’t lost on Lockhart who pursed his lips in distaste. He immediately stopped, however, not wanting frown lines to mar his face.

“Professor Snape, may I help you?” He flashed a large grin at Snape, hoping that the man would leave quickly.

Snape waved his hand in the general direction of the pixies.

“It appears that it is you who needs help.”

Lockhart stiffened. “And are you willing to provide it?”

Snape smiled cruelly. “Against payment, of course.”

“Of course. And what would that payment be?”

Snape stepped inside the room and spelled the door shut behind him. He walked until he was almost touching Lockhart who had to look up a little. Snape stroked Lockhart’s mouth with his index finger.

“I like your lips. Very much in fact. And I think I would like them even more if they were wrapped around my cock.”

Lockhart felt his eyes widen. Not quite what he had expected to hear, though the demand was not unwelcomed. Lockhart was proud of all of his skills, even more when they were authentic, and his talent at cocksucking owed nothing to magic. Besides, he had long wanted to see whether the saying about men with large noses and large feet hold true in Snape’s case.

He stepped back and showed the cage to Snape.

“Be my guest.”

Snape snorted. Three spells later, all the pixies were back in the cage, the door shut and locked against any accidental opening.

Snape raised his eyebrows.

“Well? I’m waiting.”

Graciously, Lockhart fell to his knees in front of Snape.

“Oh yes, such a good look on you,” Snape purred. Lockhart sent him an affronted look, which seemed to have no effect whatsoever.

He began unbuttoning Snape’s robe, beginning at the bottom and stopping only when he reached the waist. He drew the folds of fabric apart, until he could see the old-fashioned drawers that Snape wore. One pull on the string and they were at Snape’s feet, leaving his cock exposed.

And oh! that saying hadn’t lied; Snape was really big, long and thick, and Lockhart looked at it, wondering if for all of his talent he would succeed in taking it all in his mouth. Well, there was only one way of finding out, and Lockhart sucked the head into his mouth.

Snape tasted bitter, even bitterer than average, which was not really unexpected, Lockhart reflected snidely. He sucked some more, then carefully drew his lips over his teeth and began sliding his mouth over Snape’s cock.

He took it in slowly, giving himself plenty of time to adjust, pausing when he felt his gag reflex kick in. A little more, and yes! it slid down his throat and Lockhart buried his nose in Snape’s heavy curls.

With that into his mouth, though, there wasn’t much he could do, so Lockhart let it go until only the head remained in his mouth. He used his tongue, playing with the folds of foreskin, pushing at the slit. His hands went to wrap around the part of Snape’s cock that wasn’t in his mouth, one sliding downward to knead the balls.

For all of his expertise, though, Snape didn’t seem any closer to coming, and Lockhart began to grow frustrated. He wondered how Snape would respond to a little pain, and used his teeth gently on the head to nibble at it.

That seemed to do the trick and Snape came, spurting his seed into Lockhart’s mouth who gagged a little at the taste. He let go of Snape’s cock, and discreetly spat his mouthful on the ground.

Two fingers raised his shin and he found himself looking directly into Snape’s bottomless eyes.

“What? You don’t swallow, Lockhart? I am disappointed.”

“If you wish me to swallow, _Severus_, you’ll have to change diet.”

Snape smiled wolfishly. “More fruit, less red meat? I think I can manage it.”

Lockhart decided not to Obliviate Snape. After all, he would not want to miss any repeat performance.


End file.
